<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Долго не протянет by kelRian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278129">Долго не протянет</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian'>kelRian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:22:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Краткое содержание: Антон подумал, что долго она не протянет. Она, возможно, подумала о нем так же.<br/>Примечание: драббл вдохновлен постом в ленте, но автор не настаивает на правдивости изложенных событий</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anton Ferner/Paul von Oberstein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Долго не протянет</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета: Xenya-m</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Антон оглушительно чихнул и хотел было украдкой почесать нос, но пришлось сдержаться.<br/>Оберштайн чихание, конечно же, проигнорировал, как игнорировал любые изменения в окружающем мире незначительнее галактических. На самом деле Антон предполагал, что его заподозрят в простуде, диверсии и отправят лечиться домой, но высокое начальство не отвлекалось на пустяки. Через несколько секунд Антону пришлось отвернуться, чтобы чихнуть эффектные три раза подряд.<br/>Оберштайн не торопясь дочитал до конца страницы, после чего с озабоченным видом открыл календарь и, не глядя более по сторонам, отпустил Антона на все четыре стороны. Чихнув, на этот раз с благодарностью, Антон откланялся и с плохо скрываемым облегчением вышел из кабинета.</p><p>Чихнув еще два раза, больше для порядка, и умывшись, Антон замер. Яростный блеск в глазах был вовсе не простудным. С тихим стоном он снова плеснул пригоршней воды в лицо. Если пойдут слухи, что у него аллергия на Оберштайна, то издевок не избежать. Но почему вдруг сейчас?</p><p>На следующий день Антон с некоторой опаской зашел к начальству в кабинет, дышать он старался пореже и близко не вставать.<br/>Оберштайн, со свойственной ему невозмутимостью, никак не прокомментировал изменения в поведении, но если раньше он неоднократно водил пальцем, призывая посмотреть на конкретные строки в документах — Антон тогда подходил вплотную, чуть не прижимался боком, — то теперь и сам будто был рад тщательно соблюдаемой дистанции. Боялся заразиться?<br/>Открытие это Антона задело, но он постарался не подать виду.</p><p>В следующий раз они увиделись только через неделю. Оберштайн поднял глаза от отчета, а потом спокойно сказал:<br/>— Подходите, не бойтесь. — На молчаливый вопрос он добавил: — Мой дворецкий был болен, а временная замена, очевидно, не справлялась с обязанностями достаточно хорошо.<br/>— У меня давно не было аллергии, — улыбнулся Антон.<br/>— Итак… — Оберштайн постучал бумагами по столу, дав понять, что пятиминутка откровений закончилась и пора вернуться к работе.<br/>Антону оставалось только тяжело вздохнуть.</p><p>***</p><p>Не сдерживаясь, Антон чихнул три раза подряд, а потом еще и четвертый, чтобы наверняка.<br/>Проклятая береза! Он ненавидел ее всеми фибрами души. Пять лет она выжидала своего часа и именно сейчас нанесла подлый удар.<br/>Грозить дереву кулаком было как-то неприлично для такого солидного человека, как Антон Фернер, — приходилось терпеть или пробегать мимо нее резвой трусцой. А ведь Пауль предлагал спилить, но нет! Антон возомнил себя героем галактики — что ему какая-то жалкая береза? И все же было нормально пять долгих лет... Правда, похоже, в первую очередь потому, что вёсны он проводил в каких-то других, далеких от ее раскидистого величества, местах.<br/>Собака увидела в конце улицы «подружку» и яростно забила хвостом прямо Антону по ногам. Значит, от одежды тоже надо будет избавиться, как только он переступит порог дома.<br/>Мир в этот день был чудовищно несправедлив к одному отдельно взятому Антону Фернеру. И ведь когда они с Паулем начали жить вместе, то одного взгляда на псину было достаточно, чтобы понять: долго она не протянет. Прошло десять лет, и Антон иногда задумывался, что долго не протянет именно он, а собака с удовольствием еще сделает все свои прогулочные дела на его могиле.<br/>Ничего. Вечером Пауль пойдет с ней сам, а Антон будет возлежать на диване и приходить в себя после многочисленных экзекуций, которым его наверняка подвергнет аптекарь. Последний месяц тот усиленно искал препарат, который бы спас Антона и от собаки, и от березы одновременно. Дело продвигалось медленно и грозило закончиться через месяц, когда хотя бы береза отцветет сама собой.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>